


A Kiss For A Song

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kissing, Levi Being Sweet to his Sleeping Brats, Lullabies, M/M, Mama Bear Levi, Singing Levi, Sleeping Brats, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night Levi goes into the barracks to...well he'll call it 'cleaning up after the brats' but everyone with a brain knows he's really taking care of them. Oddly enough, Krista has a nightmare, and someone watches from the shadows as the Levi gently sings her a lullaby, the one memory he has of his mother, to the small girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss For A Song

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some singing Levi and Levi taking care of his brats. *whispers* we all know he loves them
> 
> I do not own any of these charecters, cuz if I did a Levi would have been gay as hell a long time ago.
> 
> Also, I don't own the beautiful lullaby "La Petite Poule Grise" which is what Levi sings to Krista. Its really beautiful and you guys should all go listen to it.

Levi let out a sigh as he walked past the barrack on his way to his bedroom, tea cup in hand, reports in the other. Just like every night before he turned in, he peeked into the dark barracks that were only illuminated by the moonlight that shined in from the windows that had been left wide open. 

And just like every night, Levi sat his tea cup and his report down with a pissed of sigh and walked into the barracks, pulling all the windows tightly closed and locking them, then gathering up the worn out curtains in his hands and pulling them so the moonlight no longer streamed in. 

He put his hands on his hips, eyes flickering over the room.

The man slowly approached the bed of one Connie Springer, reaching down and picking up the old, dirty stuffed bear that had slipped out from its secret place under the covers. He gently put it back in the center of the young boys arms, watching in affectionate amusement as the boy hummed and tightened his grip on it.

He turned, going towards the door only to be stopped by the sight of Marco at the edge of the top bunk. He rolled his eyes and reached up, poking the boys back in a rather sensitive place. The freckled boy let out a loud groan of annoyance and rolled away from Levi’s annoying finger-and his certain fall off the edge.

He tried to go to the door again-only to be stopped when he almost tripped over Jeans foot. He let out a sigh, throwing his cooing tea a regretful look, and then bent down as carefully as he could to grab the taller boys ankle and slip it back onto the mattress. He would have a sore calve if he slept like that. He told himself that was his reasoning for his gentle treatment. 

When he stepped back from the bed, something came tumbling down from the top bunk, he nearly shrieked in surprise, arms flying up to catching-someone’s blankets. He was tempted to throw them to the ground and stomp the mud on his boots into them. But…

But it was a cold night after all.

He looked up to see the big, drolly face of Eren Jaeger. He sighed, rolled his eyes and then stood on his tip toes and slid the blankets back over the boy as gently as possibly, not wanting to nudge his arm or back.   
He went towards the door-only to decide it would be rude to not cheek on the girls side of the barracks and slipping past the curtain that separated them. There he also closed up the curtains, though the windows had been closed tight on their side. Funny, he would have thought Arlert would have had enough of a brain to close them. He stopped his own thoughts abruptly, a blush crossing his pale cheeks at the thought of the slightly bigger blonde.

He chided himself and then turned towards the girls, giving Ymir a wide birth and slipping to Sasha’s side, slipping the bread she had been sucking on out of her grip and onto her bedside table so she wouldn’t ruin it with her drool or suffocate herself with it. Just as he turned to go, deciding the girls were much smarter than the boys, which he already knew really, Mikasa made a choking noise. He turned around just to find her suckling on her own hair.

“There’s a reason it’s supposed to be short or up.” Levi sighed under his breath, he smoothly tossed the black strands off of the girls lips, she groaned in her sleep and rolled over, a hand waving in his general direction as if he was simply a pesky bug.

Next time I let you die with your own hair then, he thought.

But he knew he wouldn’t.

Okay. 

That’s it.

I’m going now.

But just as he was, and really was this time, he heard a whimper coming from a single bed right next to the curtain. He turned on his heels, eyes shooting to the little blonde girl who was whimpering into her narrow pillow.

“Whats wrong little one?” he found himself whispering low enough for no one to hear.

Krista turned and whimpered again. He walked over to her bed silently and bent by her side, sweeping a piece of blonde hair off of her suddenly sweating forehead.

“Hush now,” he cooed gently.

Krista whined loudly, and Sasha stirred in her sleep, grumbling loudly.

“Now now, small one,” he said, keeping that same sweet coo. “You must be quiet, or you’ll wake all the brats up.”

Krista whined loudly, as if to test him.

He made a soft ‘tch’ sound and sighed softly to himself. “Fine then, if you insist.” With a hesitant hand he reached out and stroked her blonde head, opening his lips to softly mutter a lullaby, a French one, the only thing he could remember about his mother.

La petite poule grise  
L’tait une p’tit’ poul’ (une petite poule)grise  
Qu’allait ponder dans l’glise  
Pondait un p’tit’ coco  
Que l’enfant mangeait tout chaud  
L’tait une p’tit’ poul’ noir  
Qu’allait pondre dans l’armoire  
Pondait un p’tit’ coco  
Que l’enfant mangeait tout chaud  
L’tait une p’tit’ poul’ blanche  
Qu’allait pondre dans la grange

L’tait une p’tit’ poul’ rousse  
Qu’allait pondre dans la mousse  
(L’tait une p’tit’ poule beige  
Qu’allait ponder dans la neige)  
L’tait une p’tit’ poule brune  
Qu’allait pondre sur la lune

He came to a soft stop, saying the last word as low as his voice would go. Krista seemed to be pleased by his soft, sweet voice, light with the smallest of accents hanging in the air. She was smiling in her sleep, her blonde hair hanging on her cheeks. She muttered something that sounded much like the first line and rolled in her sleep, content for the night.

“That was beautiful, captain.”

Levi jumped so bad he almost tripped right on the hard floor. He managed to gather his barrings and turned to come eye to eye with Armin Arlert. The blonde was wearing a pair of loose hanging blue pants, his thin chest bare, his blonde hair tousled.

“Arlert.” He hissed. “What are you doing up?” 

Armin tilted his head, like the question surprised him. “What do you mean? I wasn’t asleep. I never fall asleep until you come wish us goodnight.”

Levi’s cheeks flushed the slightest bit, avoiding the eyes that looked almost navy blue in the dark.

“I don’t wish you goodnight.” He said strictly.

Armin smiled, amused. “Yes you do. You come in, close all the windows and curtain, pick up Connie’s bear, fix our blankets and limbs, make sure we don’t fall or suffocate to death on something. Then you pick your tea back up, look back at us and say ‘Goodnight stupid brats.’ Then leave.” Armin’s eyes glimmered in the dark. “The singing though, the singing is new captain. You have a lovely voice.” 

“Well…Lenz was having a nightmare.” He said as if that gave everything he had done a purpose. Which it did.

“Sweet of you to do that.” Armin said as the captain walked stiffly past him back to the men’s side of the room, the man quickly went to gather up his tea and paperwork. Only to have his wrist grabbed and to be turned around swiftly, he came eye to eye with the cute blond.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Levi whispered.

The blue eyes glimmered mischievously. “How long have you liked me, Heichou?” Levi was startled at the blonds bluntness, though only for a moment.

The raven glared at the blond angrily, fighting off the frantic beating of his heart. “I don’t know what your-what are you doing Arlert?” Levi whispered when the man took another step towards him, face looking as if he was looking at some very interesting outside world fact. 

“Something we both don’t have the patience to wait for.” Armin assured him sweetly, eyes wide and innocent. And before the captain could protest he was being backed up against the wall and being furiously kissed by the younger man. He tried to struggle, if for his dignity if nothing else, but he couldn’t. Not with the soft hand that was cupping the side of his face, the strong arm that had wrapped around his waist, holding him gently. He found himself leaning into the blond, wrapping his arms around his long neck and sighing happily.

“Your so beautiful, Levi.” Armin whispered tenderly against the older man’s lips.

Levi let out a breathless sigh. “Kiss me again.” He found himself commanding.

Armin pondered on the request for a moment. “Only if you sing to me.”

Levi fought off a blush. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, brat.”

“I know.” Armin said, his warm lips ran over the captain’s forehead. 

“You weren’t supposed to know that I came in the barracks either.” Levi whispered, sighing as Armin kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I know.” Armin repeated, he kissed the man full on the mouth for a moment and then backed up, smiling softly down at the flushed older man.

“Song for a kiss?”

Levi hesitated and then slowly grabbed Armin’s hand, he pressed his lips softly against his knuckles and then held it against his cheek, his gray eyes surprisingly wide and full of emotion.

“How about a song and a kiss in my room?”


End file.
